Puppy Love
by Death Fox of Chocolate
Summary: rated MMMMM! yay lemons! hope you like! YAY KIBA! read and review


DFoC- okay people...yay! my first lemon!! and it's with naruto's very own...kiba!! hazaa!! yea, it seemed to me like kiba was feeling a little left out..that and i just like kiba...so enjoy and remember...no flames...oh and i don't own anything to do with Naruto...but i do own this story and one character in it...and i don't even own the song that she sings...that would be property of the musical Wicked, about the witches from Wizard of Oz when they're in college...wanna see but i haven't yet...now here's the story cuz i gotta get going or else my swim coach will kill me...i'm late by an hour so he probly will anyways...oh well, enjoy

* * *

Small pools of blood trickled from the corners of the boy's mouth as he and his pet, Akamaru, trained. Kiba panted heavily as his sparring partner turned back into his pet dog.

"Good work…Akamaru," he said heartily, reaching for a water bottle and bowl. The boy poured some of the water into the bowl and watched the pup drink as he gulped down some of the water himself. He stopped, sniffing the air and pulling his hood off his head to hear better. He walked to the edge of the clearing, hearing a small amount of laughter followed by some singing. Kiba walked towards the voice, snapping is fingers in a signal for Akamaru to follow him. The two walked towards a hot spring, and as they neared Kiba took his sweatshirt off, revealing a hard chest and abs beneath a black tank top. Kiba hid behind a few bushes, seeing who the singer was. It was a girl, long brown hair pulled up on top of her head. She wore a pair of tight shorts with bandages around her stomach ending not even half-way up her back. She was standing in one of the springs, and by looking at her, Kiba guessed she had no shirt on. She seemed to be practicing punches and kicks, and Kiba instinctively pinched his nose closed when she leaned to one side even a little bit. The girl stopped in mid-punch, pausing to look around. When she felt comfortable, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her training, a small tune escaping her throat. After a moment, she ducked under the water and came up, her hands making signs as words to the tune she hummed floated down to the hiding Kiba.

"It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes…and leap. It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity."

"Wow!" Kiba gasped.

"And you can't pull me…down." The girl faltered at hearing someone's voice. Kiba sucked his breath in as a kunai landed in the space between two of his fingers. The girl turned towards the thump she heard and moved over to it. She picked up her kunai and stood, noticing a brown color sticking up from the bush. She grabbed it and yanked, hauling Kiba's head above the leaves. "Waah!" the girl screamed, releasing her grip and stumbling backwards. She tripped on a branch and started to fall into one of the springs. She landed with a splash of water, some landing on Kiba as he crawled out from the bushes. The impact knocked her hair down, and Kiba watched as it pooled around her as she surfaced. "What…what the hell!?" she screamed, covering her arms over her bare breasts when she saw Kiba.

"I…I saw…er...heard you singing…and…um…" Kiba blushed as he watched her in the corner of his eyes as he tried to make up an excuse for being there. The girl smirked, her stormy-blue eyes throwing daggers at Kiba.

"Right," she retorted. She moved to the edge of the pool and grabbed the towel sitting there. She pulled it into the water and wrapped it around her. "Turn around." Kiba turned and the girl jumped out. She grabbed her shirt and threw it on quickly, then walked over to Kiba. "So, you wanna try again to tell me why you're here?" she asked in a nicer tone. When Kiba didn't answer, the girl poked him arm. "Kiba?"

"How do you know my name?" Kiba asked, staring intently at the girl's eyes.

"I'm psychic."

"Really?" The girl's eyes lit up as she laughed for the first time.

"No. I've seen you around town," she told him.

"Why haven't I seen you then?" Kiba whispered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. So what's your name then?" Kiba asked. The girl smiled even more.

"Catch me," she said, leaping up to the nearest tree. "And I'll tell you." She took off, and Kiba followed her. He used some chakra to have Akamaru turn into his double to try and cut her off as he followed from behind. After a minute, Kiba heard some yelling in the distance not far from where he was.

"Hey! Alright, alright, you win!" Kiba followed the voice until he saw Akamaru holding the girl from behind, her arms pinned to her side. He stayed in the tree above them, listening. "Mika. My name is Mika, now can you let me go?" Kiba smiled and then spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Mika," he said, jumping down from the tree. Mika looked scared at seeing two Kibas, and gasped when the Kiba behind her turned into a dog in a puff of smoke. "Meet Akamaru." She turned around to look at the dog and smiled.

"Nice to meet yo…whoa!" Mika stumbled back as the dog pushed her, Kiba catching her in his arms before she landed. She looked at him and felt her cheeks grow warm. "Thanks," she said, still in Kiba's arms.

"No prob," Kiba said. The two stared at each other a little more before Mika stood up and faced him, leaning her head towards Kiba's. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and Mika parted her own when she felt Kiba's tongue press lightly against them. Kiba moaned passionately upon feeling the heat of Mika's mouth, and she mirrored.

"Mika! Hey Mika, where are you?" Mika pulled away from Kiba, scowling at the voice. Kiba looked at her, his eyebrow arched.

"Is that…Naruto?" he asked.

"Yea." She looked at the boy. "Don't worry, he's just my cousin," she added at seeing his look.

"MIKA!"

"I'm coming, Naru!" Mika turned back to Kiba. "I have to go now. Meet me in front of Ichiraku's tonight. See ya!" Then she kissed his cheek and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kiba walked back to the springs to retrieve his sweatshirt, and then transported himself and Akamaru to his room. When the moon was high and full, Kiba walked down to the ramen bar after having a long talk with Akamaru on why he couldn't come. As he waiting for Mika, he smacked the back of his neck every moment or so, feeling something tickling it.

"What the hell, Shino?" he yelled, thinking that the thing on his neck was one of his teammate's many bugs. Kiba felt the tickle again and turned around to face…"Mika! When did you..?"

"Why in the world would you compare me to Shino?" she asked. Kiba looked confused.

"Wait, so you were the one tickling my neck? But…how?" The boy laughed when she held up a feather attached to some string. "Wow. You know, in some ways, you are like Naruto," he said. Mika grinned before grabbing Kiba's hand and transporting them to a secluded area in the forest.

"Hungry?" Mika asked, gesturing to some food near a few trees. Kiba looked from the food back to Mika and smiled.

"Yea," he said, walking towards the girl. "But not for food." At that, he kissed her, much more passionately than earlier. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she circled his neck with her arms. Kiba's hands moved up to tangle in Mika's hair as she moved her hands to her chest and unzipped the small vest she had on, leaving only the fishnet sleeved top. They released only long enough to breathe and for Kiba to remove his shirt. Mika ran her hands over his hard chest, knowing he must have trained hard to get it. After a moment, Kiba slowly eased Mika's shirt up and she took it off, followed by the black bra. Kiba massaged her breasts as he sucked on each nipple, bringing moans of pleasure from Mika's mouth. As Kiba massaged her, her hands roamed, and Kiba sighted when she started to massage his hardening member. Soon, Kiba had his pants off and was working on Mika's. She slid them off her in one fluid motion, and was lifted into Kiba's arms and gently lowered to the mossy ground. Kiba lay next to Mika, kissing her as he played with her breasts with one hand and moved the other between her legs. She jumped slightly at feeling his cool and rough touch, but sighed deeply as she felt his finger enter her, preparing her for the night of bliss the two would share.

"Aahh…ha. Kiba," she sighed as a second and then third finger entered her. "Oh, god!" she gasped as Kiba moved between her legs and slid his fingers deeper. Kiba leaned forward and kissed the girl beneath him, whispering in her ear.

"Mika," he whispered. "What do you want?" Mika gasped as Kiba shoved his fingers in her roughly.

"You. Ah…ha! Kiba, I want you," she told him. Kiba smiled and removed his fingers, placing the tip of his member at her entrance.

"Whatever you want," he said, burying himself in her hard, causing Mika's eyes to widen as she screamed silently and bit her lip. Kiba leaned over her and kissed her as he slowly withdrew and shoved back in. Kiba growled deeply at her heat. It made him want to pound into her again and again, but he restrained himself. Kiba slowly ground himself into Mika, massaging each of her breasts, making her whimper with pleasure.

"Kib…ha! Fa…faster, please," she gasped. Kiba smile and moved faster, Mika moaning through the kiss he placed on her lips. Kiba groaned, the tight warmth around his cock tightening even more. Mika put her arms over Kiba's back, her nails digging into his skin. Kiba felt her nails in his back as he leaned down to kiss and lick her neck, nipping at one spot to make Mika sight with pleasure. Kiba felt his cock tightening as he neared orgasm, and he could tell that Mika was almost there as well.

"Mika," he growled, pushing into her a few more times.

"Kiba," she sighed back. "I'm going to come." She screamed lightly, tilting her head back and arching her back up, as she came, the orgasm shaking her body. Kiba groaned as she pushed himself into her once more, cum shooting out of his member into Mika. The two panted heavily, Kiba rolling off of Mika to lay next to her. Kiba played with her breasts some more as she rolled onto her side to mold her body to his. Mika sighed deeply as she kissed Kiba. She moved her lips to his neck, kissing her way up to his ear. "Kiba," she whispered. "Will you still love me in the morning?" Kiba looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply before answering her.

"Always," he whispered back. Mika smiled with him and kissed him lightly, snuggling next to him as he pulled the small blanket next to them over their tired and worn out bodies.

"Me too," Mika whispered as she closed her eyes. Then the two fell asleep, wrapped in each others' arms, surrounded by the quiet forest and rays of the full moon above them.

* * *

okay, hope you enjoyed it...and now i gotta get to swim practice cuz now my coach is really gonna kill me...aye me!!! so byebye and don't forget...that little purpley button...yea that one, right there that says 'submit'?...yea click on it and give me a review..no flames...byebye 


End file.
